El lugar de siempre
by Zaix Star Shane
Summary: Para todo hay solución solo basta con preguntar...
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Soy yo de nuevo... aquí les traigo otro fic... este será el lugar especial de la parejita...

Disfrutenlo

* * *

El lugar de siempre…

Era un bello día para la banda de Shane Eli se encontraba indeciso sobre si declararse a Trixie o no, ¿Qué haría ella al saberlo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Lo aceptaría?...

Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso y levantarse de la cama ya que seguir sentado no iba a contestar ninguna pregunta, se estiro para "relajar los músculos", abrió la puerta de su cuarto y fue directo al baño, cepilló sus dientes, se peinó, y cuando termino regresó a su cuarto se cambió, mientras estaba en ello se fijó en que Burpy ya se había levantado al igual que sus demás babosas y estaban desayunado como todos los días

- Buenos días a todas

Ellas chillaron emocionadas y mientras se entretenía con cada una, las tomo dejando algunas en los tubos y la otra gran parte en su mochila, acomodó su lanzadora y se fue directo al garaje, iba pensando hacia dónde irían hoy cuando se sorprendió al ver a Kord despierto arreglando la meca de pronto últimamente se descomponía más de la cuenta por las bromas que le hacía de vez en cuando.

- Hola Kord, ¿son buenos días? - dijo no muy seguro mientras veía a Fernando echar humo por la retaguardia, llenándole al Troll la cara de hollín, negó evitando la risa montándose en su meca listo para partir

-hola Eli, a dónde vas?- dijo un confundido Kord limpiando su cara con fastidio ya que Eli no iba a ningún lado sin la banda considerándose los unos a los otros como una familia y no tenía que ocultarles nada de secretos, lo había prometido y un Shane siempre cumple su palabra… bueno eso es lo que él dice.

- Amm… A pensar un rato, a distraerme, solo quiero relajarme y pensar muy bien las cosas - dijo Eli pretendiendo parecer despreocupado

- ¿A pensar? ¿En qué? - luego le miró con picardía y dijo con desdén – ¿O en quién? De casualidad ¿no será en Trixie? – Kord disfruto cada momento de incomodidad de Eli

- Emm… Claro que no Kord ¿por qué dices eso?

- Tu dímelo – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros burlándose del sonrojo de su amigo

- Mira… yo… te cuento luego ¿sí? te lo prometo - dijo Eli un poco apenado, Kord se quedó tranquilo ya que desde luego Eli si cumple con lo que dice y cuando menciona la palabra "prometo" es que si lo va a hacer.

Dando vuelta se despidió con un último saludo y se puso en camino. Anduvo vagando por varias cavernas pensando en distintas cosas.

"Piensa Eli piensa… necesito pensar claro obviamente si "pensar" significa "pensar en trixie" en serio no puedo sacármela de la cabeza ella marco mi vida y ahora yo solo dependo de ella…pero ¿cómo le diré? ¿Cómo reaccionara al saberlo? necesito hallar una forma de hacerlo sin pena pero si no me corresponde… bien, si es ese el caso simplemente la dejare ir aunque me duela en el alma, es muy necesario saberlo…así que solo se lo diré…sin más…" Eli dejo de "pensar" y mejor se puso atento al camino pero ya que se había "perdido en sus pensamientos" ahora no sabía dónde exactamente se encontraba, en resumidas cuentas se había perdido, aquel era un lugar nuevo donde jamás había ido donde jamás había llegado ¿Que tan lejos había ido del refugio hasta acá? ¿Porque cada vez que pensaba en Trixie le pasaba algo como esto?

- Bueno – pensó con ironía – es una mejoría si lo comparamos con estarme dando golpes por andar distraído - Eli dejo su meca y decidió investigar ese bonito lugar a pie, Burpy quiso acompañarlo, dejando de hablar con Dirigible y Joules salió para averiguar qué es lo que el chico Shane había encontrado, salió de su mochila para ocupar el lugar en el hombro de su dueño, ambos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos al observar los alrededores pues les pareció agradable y un tanto admirable, era hermoso.

- Burpy, en pocas palabras este es un lugar bello como para traer a Trixie

Burpy lo miro y pensó.

"Wow… yo sabía que algo pasaba entre Eli y Trixie… así que por fin hablara… wow…tanto tiempo ha callado este sentimiento y gracias a este lugar, lindo por cierto, se lo va a confesar…sinceramente Eli hizo algo bueno…pero si Blakk se enterara de que Eli tiene una debilidad… ¿que pasara? ¿Qué le hará a Trixie con tal de ver arruinado a mi dueño?... pero a pesar de eso podemos afrontarlo ya que el dia de hoy y siempre seremos una familia y una banda que se apoya y da ánimos para seguir adelante… aparte de derrotar a los aliados de Blakk…pero ahora hay que olvidar el tema y observar las cosas impactantes de este lugar" La infierno miro detenidamente el lugar, al parecer le agradaba y era muy bello.

Eli miro el lugar y camino a ver si encontraba cosas extraordinarias, comenzó su "tour" por este bello lugar caminando con lentitud, quería relajarse y poder despejar su mente de tanto estrés provocado por el Doctor Blakk y su enemigo Twist, quería sentirse libre, feliz, tranquilo, en paz, siguió caminando, a cada paso que daba admiraba el lugar y sonreía, este lugar estaba lleno de flores hermosas, árboles frondosos y bellos, pasto por todos lados, simplemente era impactante…

Caminando de repente encontró un bello lago, con una hermosa cascada, al parecer el Doctor Blakk no había llegado hasta ese lugar ya que las babosas se encontraban jugando, todas de diferente tipo, amigables… Eli estaba muy tranquilo había olvidado todo por un rato menos a su querida Trixie, constantemente pensaba en cómo iba a decírselo, como le saldrían las palabras, se armaría de valor, o simplemente se quedaría callado sin decir lo que siente… "Eli como te animaras a hacerlo… como soltaras las palabras…como las dejaras libres…que fluyan…que digan lo que sientes…pero si no le correspondo…tantas dudas hay en mi cabeza pero esas dudas se resuelven con una simple pregunta y unas simples palabras…porque es tan difícil soltarlas…porque el amor es así… tan fácil pero a la vez difícil… ¿Por qué? ..." pensó un confundido Eli quien se tenía que armar de valor y ese dia estaba dispuesto a hacerlo…

Mientras tanto en el refugio… (En el cuarto de Trixie)

Ella se encontraba aun dormida, se había quedado hasta la media noche editando videos especialmente de Eli, a ella le encantaba ver esos videos ya que podía ver lo valiente, fuerte, honesto, con agallas y decidido que era… le encantaba todo de él… simplemente su amor platónico…

Trixie comenzó a abrir esos ojos verdes que enloquecían a Eli, miro su reloj, eran casi como las 10:00pm, se levantó, se fue directo al baño aun somnolienta, se cepillo los dientes, se lavó la cara, se arregló, y se vistió con su típica ropa de siempre, al salir del baño los chicos estaban jugando videojuegos excepto alguien su amado Eli, Trixie bajo las escaleras eso hizo que los chicos se distrajeran del videojuego en el que se encontraban.

-Buenas noches Trix-dijo el troll con incredulidad y sarcasmo

-Haha… muy gracioso Kord…-dijo la pelirroja en forma sarcástica

El troll solo sonrió.

-Amm…por cierto no han visto a Eli- pregunto la ojiverde un tanto preocupada por su "novio" Eli.

-Salió esta mañana… y no preguntes a donde porque no se… me prometió que me contaría cuando vuelva- dijo Kord

-Ok…bueno voy a la cocina…tengo mucha hambre…- dicho esto la pelirroja se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso de leche, se preparó su desayuno y comenzó a comer, Bluster se acercó a ella y la miro preocupada.

-Hola Bluster-dijo la ojiverde sin animo alguno

Bluster la siguió mirando preocupada, Trixie miro a su babosa.

-No me mires así, no es nada grave, solo que me preocupa Eli, ¿Qué tal si le paso algo? ¿Qué tal si Blakk lo capturo o le hizo daño?- dijo Trixie un tanto alterada

-Trix no te alteres-dijo Kord quien había escuchado todo como adolescente chismosa que era y seguirá siendo.

-Kord!- dijo la pelirroja molesta y triste a la vez

-Trixie… el estará bien es de Eli Shane de el que estás hablando sabe cuidarse solo…- dijo un troll tratando de animar a la documentalista

-Es que me preocupa…- dijo la ojiverde, Kord la miro pícaramente lo que hizo que cierta chica se sonrojara.

-Acéptalo… lo amas…- dijo Kord

-¿amarlo? No solo es mi mejor amigo y me preocupo por él- dijo la estratega tratando de evadir la mirada picara de Kord

-Aja… claro… pero hablemos de otra cosa… creo que esta pregunta te está empezando a molestar e incomodar- dijo Kord

-No solo que…no sé de qué hablar…-dijo la pelirroja, Kord sonrió y creo que este sería el momento indicado para hacer hablar a Trixie de una o de otra forma.

-Amm…solo respóndeme una pregunta… ¿Qué te gusta de Eli?-dijo el troll con toda intención de sacarle la verdad a la estratega.

-Pues es una difícil pregunta…lo que me gusta de él es su tenacidad, audacia, sus ojos celeste claro, su cabello, sus sentimientos…- la chica se quedó pensando-al parecer me gusta todo de él y creo que me está empezando a gustar…- Kord solo quedo satisfecho ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Yo lo sabía…te gusta Eli- dijo el troll con una sonrisa impregnada en su cara.

-Pe-pe-pero… Kord… ahh- dijo la documentalista un tanto avergonzada por lo que había admitido, al fin la verdad salió a la luz y al parecer Kord quedo completamente satisfecho.

-No nada acabas de admitirlo… no te puedes retractar- dijo Kord

"Trixie…Trixie…Trixie… acabas de admitir que te gusta Eli…ohh por dios… Kord me saco la verdad…estoy avergonzada…Kord no dejara de molestarme durante el resto del dia…y si Eli se da cuenta… este será mi fin…"pensó Trixie, la chica agacho la cabeza al parecer estaba avergonzada.

Mientras tanto con el futuro novio… (XD)

Eli se había recargado en un árbol y en menos de un segundo quedo dormido profundamente…

Al despertar eran casi como las 12:00pm ¿Cuánto tiempo se habrá dormido?, se levantó y se fue directo al refugio ese dia estaba decidido a decirle a Trixie lo que sentía por ella y nada ni nadie lo iba a detener se lo tenía que decir el dia de hoy ya que a lo mejor ese era la única oportunidad que se presentaba, se dirigió de regreso a su meca y tuvo que aprenderse el camino, al parecer no era nada difícil, unos minutos después llego a refugio, dejo su meca en el garaje y se fue adentro…

Al entrar Trixie fue la primera en levantarse y corrió a ver al peli azul, le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi lo dejo sin aire.

-Amm…Trix…necesito respirar- dijo el ojiazul con dificultades para hablar ya que cierta chica casi lo deja sin aire, Trixie se separó totalmente avergonzada.

-Lo siento Eli…- dijo la documentalista un tanto avergonzada y sonrojada por tan incómoda acción.

-No te preocupes Trixie… ahora ven necesito mostrarte algo…-dijo Eli con una sonrisa con unos hermosos dientes blancos, al parecer esa sonrisa sí que era perfecta, Trixie se dirigió al garaje, Eli volteo y vio que Kord le estaba guiñando un ojo.

-Hazlo amigo- dijo Kord en un susurro con una sonrisa como si fuera el padre del chico.

-Gracias Kord- dicho esto se dirigió al garaje junto con Trixie.

-Lista Trixie-dijo el peli azul

-Amm… mi meca la está arreglando Kord-afirmo la chica, Eli extendió su mano, Trixie sonrió y subió a la meca del Shane, Eli se dirigió al lugar donde había llegado por error (pensando en Trixie XD) tardaron un par de minutos pero por fin habían llegado, Eli se bajó de la meca y ayudo a Trixie a bajar, al estar en el "piso" se dirigieron al lugar.

-Eli a donde vamos, no recuerdo que hasta este lugar haya venido y eso que está cerca del refugio- dijo la documentalista algo confundida ya que no sabía nada-hubiera traído mi cámara para grabar esto…

-No te preocupes Trix… este momento estará grabado en nuestros corazones eso te lo aseguro- dijo el peli azul tratando de no ponerse rojo (tomatito n.n), la chica lo miro confundido pero no dijo nada no quería interrumpir con la "sorpresa" que le daría el chico en ese lugar, siguieron caminando, Trixie iba un tanto sorprendida y asombrada ese lugar era de lo más hermoso que se pudiera haber imaginado.

"Pero que hermoso lugar… es admirable…podría quedarme horas admirándolo…al parecer Blakk no ha llegado hasta este lugar... es completamente sorprendente…no lo ha atacado…no ha convertido a las babosas…que bueno ver un lugar intacto…cambiando de tema qué clase de "sorpresa" me dará Eli…y...que tal si me dice algo… ahh ojala pudiera leer la mente de Eli…debo saberlo me comen las ansias…solo debo esperar…no te desesperes Trixie mantén la calma…no pierdas la cabeza…no caigas en la locura…"pensó la chica pero estaba un tanto nerviosa ¿Qué le mostraría Eli?¿Acaso le pediría ser su novia?...

Eli siguió caminando pero mientras lo hacía iba acercando a Trixie quería tenerla cerca…jamás dejarla ir…quererla por siempre…amarla por toda la eternidad… (Sorry exagere...XD) Eli acerco su mano a la de Trixie y la entrelazo…con este acto Trixie quedo paralizada…pero no trato de hacer nada al respecto solo sonrió con timidez.

"Wow Eli…que acabas de hacer…diste un gran paso…solo falta saber si ella me quiere…"pensó el chico un tanto orgulloso y estaba dispuesto a seguir y no echarse para atrás, no debía hacerlo, sería un cobarde…

-Bueno Trix antes que nada te traje aquí porque debo decirte algo, debes saberlo-dijo Eli con cierta timidez.

"Dilo Eli solo dilo…me harás la persona más feliz del mundo si dices lo que creo que estoy pensando…debes decirlo…habla ahora…"la chica estaba un tanto ansiosa en saber de qué se trataría todo esto ¿Qué será? ¿Esto cambiara sus vidas? ¿Que pasara con Blakk al enterarse de esto?...

Después de una eternidad (XD) llegaron a la bella cascada…con un rio tan transparente que se podría observar a las babosas acuáticas jugar…Trixie estaba nerviosa y Eli estaba llenándose de valor, él había llegado hasta allí y no debía retractarse…

Eli volteo a ver a Trixie cara a cara eso lo puso aún más nervioso, Trixie solo seguía esperando que el ojiazul soltara esas simples palabras…Trixie solo quería oír decirlo…que esas palabras fluyeran como agua hacia el rio…y cuando lo haga un recuerdo surgirá…ese momento lo recordara como su "primera cita" (aunque aún no son novios pero así se me ocurrió ponerlo) lo recordaría por siempre y para siempre jamás se le olvidaría el dia en que Eli le pidió que fuera su novia.

-Debo decirte algo…pero…como decirlo…como soltarlo…Trix es algo que me está pasando y debo decírtelo ya no puedo aguantar más…si lo hago "explotare"… y jamás sabrás lo que siento por ti…debes saberlo aquí y ahora…no aguantare ni un segundo más….

Dicho esto la pelirroja quedo sorprendida y satisfecha al parecer su "deseo" se volvió realidad y esa realidad se volvió un sueño un simple mundo de fantasías donde solo importaba luchar o morir pero ahora todo cambio ahora uno vive por amor mejor dicho vive del amor, ver a esa persona todos los días y que te guste cada vez más y más y ella no sepa porque ni la razón por la cual lo ama tiene un precio invaluable, esto es un amor puro y sin tiempo todo es feliz, en paz …ahora solo falta que Eli lo diga de una vez por todas…

Eli suspiro y se armó de valor

-Trixie…-suspiro- y-yo te AMO y me preguntaba si tal vez q-quisieras ser mi n-novia- dijo Eli rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, Trixie se quedó pensativa y no tardo ni un segundo en responder.

-Claro Eli me encantaría serlo- dicho estoy corrió y abrazo al chico este solo quedo sorprendido al fin sus dudas se habían aclarado y sus nervios se habían calmado, al fin esas palabras esa acción respondieron las preguntas de aquel chico que hace unos días estaba confundido y aturdido pero ahora él no podría estar más feliz con esa simple respuesta, al parecer un "si" cambio el rumbo de los dos haciendo que sus vidas se crucen, se unan, se junten, se entrelacen y van a vivir por siempre juntos hasta el final.

-este dia no podría ser más feliz- dijo el peli azul abrazando a su nueva novia, se fueron separando poco a poco hasta quedar de nuevo frente a frente

-Trixie Te amo!

-Yo igual Ei- dicho esto se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta quedar centímetro a centímetro, Trixie se acerco hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un simple beso.

Ese momento era feliz, era dulce era tierno pero no se percataron de que alguien los había estado vigilando todo este tiempo, ese alguien era Twist (como siempre xD)

-Doctor Blakk le tengo nuevas noticias- dijo el rubio por el intercomunicador.

* * *

Estoy pensando en dejarlo así ustedes que opinan... lo dejo así o debo continuarlo...

Que haríamos sin Elixie.. xD

Y te mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo Jen... algún día volverás... me duele mucho que ya no puedas estar entre la familia de Slugterra!... :(

Espero sus reviews y sus opiniones.

Saludos!

Saix


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Como les dije aquí esta el segundo cap, espero que les guste

Saludos!

* * *

**Continuara**

Una maléfica sonrisa se formó en el hombre de tan crueles sentimientos quien recibía el nombre de Blakk, tras saber la noticia de los chicos se puso a organizar y planear un plan que sabía destruiría a la banda de Shane y en especial devastaría por completo a Eli y Trixie.

Twist por otro lado no entendía para que tantos problemas o para que tratar de destruir Bajoterra solo para ver al Shane y su novia devastados, no lo comprendía, sinceramente Blakk no era malvado en el fondo de su corazón era como decirlo... Él solo quería ser feliz o tal vez nunca lo fue y quiere que nadie lo sea, Twist dejo de lado a Blakk y el recuerdo de aquella chica de cabello flamante color rojo y esos hermosos ojos verdes que resaltaban cada vez que ella sonreía ocupo sus pensamientos sinceramente Twist estaba enloqueciendo por aquella chica que no le correspondía, estaba al borde de la desesperación al ver a Trixie con otro chico lo enfurecía demasiado pero no se podía hacer nada los malos nunca obtienen nada y los héroes son los que se quedan con todo siempre es así nunca cambiara.

**Mientras con los enamorados… (xD)**

Eli y Trixie se encontraban disfrutando del resto del dia, juntos, como novios oficiales que ya eran y nada ni nadie los iva a hacer cambiar de opinión, mientras caminaban, se intercambiaban hermosas sonrisas y regalaban bellas miradas, sus manos entrelazadas estaban, ambos sonreían al ver que esto no era un sueño ni un cuento de hadas sino una realidad hecha y derecha, estaban felices, estaban completamente satisfechos al saber que estaban juntos y ya eran más que solo mejores amigos.

Seguían caminando y disfrutando el paisaje, pero el camino termino, un árbol gigante, frondoso, hermoso estaba en medio del camino por lo tanto era muy difícil pasar por los lados, Eli se quedó mirando ese árbol, se parecía a los de la superficie pero ver uno en Bajoterra se le hacía extraño, se separó de Trixie y se acercó para poder tocar su textura ya que con el paso de tiempo se le había olvidado, y aparte los arboles de Bajoterra eran mucho más diferentes así que por lo tanto no eran lo mismo.

-¿Que pasa Eli?- pregunto al ver al chico tan entretenido con un árbol que para ella era común y corriente nada de especial tenia es árbol, era igual a los demás ¿Por qué estaba tan entretenido? ¿Por qué no dejaba de ver su textura y sus hojas? ¿Por qué era tan especial ese árbol para él?, la chica se acercó y lo miro un tanto extrañada por la actitud de su novio.

-No pasa nada solo que este árbol se parece a los de la superficie, sabes cuánto extrañe observar uno de estos de nuevo- el chico siguió mirando el árbol pero algo llamo su atención, se acercó hasta observar varios corazones en él, al parecer no había sido el primero en llegar hubo unos cuantos antes que ellos, le dio intriga por saber de quien se trataba y se acercó en un corazón decía DanaxElCaballero, en otro decía ZairaxBruno, y en el otro decía TwistxAriadna, Eli se quedó con el ojo cuadrado al saber que Twist tenia a alguien que lo apoyara y cuidase de él, Eli se alegró pero a la vez el nombre de Ariadna y Zaira le sonaban pero no le dio importancia.

-Ya lo veo pero parece que no has visto uno hace décadas te veo tan entretenido mirando detenidamente ese árbol ¿Qué tiene de especial ese árbol Eli?- pregunto pero al parecer su novio estaba en otro lado, no estaba mirando ni examinando el árbol como ella creía sino que estaba pensando en esos nombre ya que le sonaban familiares.

-Que me dijiste Trix…- el chico se percató de lo que le dijo –Perdón por no ponerte atención- admitió avergonzado y al mismo tiempo se acercó a su novia para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla, la pelirroja se puso nerviosa, a pesar de que ya eran novios no podía evitar ponerse así cada que hacia eso, se separó y la miro de frente la chica solo evito su mirada, sabía que si lo miraba se pondría tan nerviosa que se derretiría (si eso se pudiese claro xD) como mantequilla.

-Perdón por no escucharte-

-Okey te perdono- la chica le regalo una hermosa sonrisa que hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes, Eli se sentía bien en ese aspecto ya que sentía que con cada mirada que ella diera lo hacía sentir único y querido.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- pregunto el Shane a su novia para iniciar un tema de conversación y no quedar en un silencio incómodo.

-No lo sé- la chica comenzó a acercarse a Eli, el joven lanzador se percató de eso y se acercó, comenzaron a acercarse hasta que quedaron nariz con nariz la chica lo beso, al parecer se volvió adicta a los besos de aquel chico Shane (¿quién no? xD)

El rubio seguía allí mirándolos pero a la vez se estaba decepcionando más de sí mismo y de aquella chica que constantemente ocupaba un lugar en sus pensamientos, seguía lleno de furia al saber que Trixie jamás le iba a corresponder, pero se decepcionaba de sí mismo por enamorarse de ella.

"¿Cómo es que me enamore de ella? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?", constantemente se hacia esas preguntas, solo estuvo menos de una semana con la banda de Shane y logro agarrarle cariño especial a cierta pelirroja con el nombre de Trixie.

Decidió irse de aquel lugar, no quería deprimirse y enfurecerse más de lo que ya estaba, se puso de pie ya que se encontraba escondido, tirado en el piso para que aquellos chicos no notaran su presencia, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, durante el camino no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo ¿Cómo es que se enamoró de ella? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? No dejaba de pensar y analizar las cosas pero al parecer todo seguía sin respuesta alguna.

Llego a la guarida del Doctor Blakk, abrió la puerta o tal vez se metió por un escondite secreto hasta llegar adentro, se dirigió a su cuarto y se recargo en su cama, estaba frustrado y triste su babosa versátil lo noto, salto de su hombro hasta el pecho de Twist, la babosa lo miraba confundida, no sabía lo que tenía, no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo al chico.

-¿Porque me miras así?- el chico se percató de la mirada de su babosa versátil, Lucky solo puso una cara de "nose dime tú lo que te está ocurriendo", Twist comprendió lo que le dijo su babosa.

-No se Lucky, ni yo sé lo que me ocurre- en eso llega el Doctor Blakk con una sonrisa maléfica y se puso enfrente de Twist.

-Tengo listo el plan para destruir a la banda de Shane-

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- el chico se sentó en su cama a esperar que Blakk le contase su plan maligno y lo que tenía planeado para él, el chico tenía una mirada seria falsa que hasta una persona extraña y desconocida lo podría notar pero Blakk seguía pensando en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a su joven aprendiz.

-Te cuento lo que vas a hacer- iba tan concentrado en su plan que ni siquiera noto lo decaído que estaba Twist, no noto que esa cara seria era falsa, Blakk sabia reconocer una cara falsa y una verdadera pero esta vez no se percató de nada.

**Mientras con los chicos…**

Seguían encerrados en su propio mundo, disfrutando ese beso, ellos sentían que volaban, que estaban en el espacio donde solo importaban ellos dos, la seguridad de cada uno los hacía sentir felices, pero por falta del maldito oxigeno se tuvieron que separar haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

Cuando se separaron Trixie tenía los ojos cerrados al igual que Eli nadie quería abrir los ojos, sabían que sus mejillas se tornarían rojas y se avergonzarían, Eli abrió sus ojos celestes lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de ojos verdes de su novia.

-Trixie me enloquecen tus hermosos ojos verdes – admitió el chico

-A mí me enloquecen los tuyos-

-Te amo mucho-

-Yo más…

-Yo aún más…

-Yo infinitamente…

-Yo infinitamente por infinito entre infinito…- (no se te hace familiar esta frase Aky xD)

Hubiesen seguido su pelea de amor si no fuese porque cierta chica comenzó a tener frio, el bello atardecer poco a poco se tornaba negro haciendo notar que la noche había ocupado su lugar.

-Nos vamos…-

-Claro Trixie…

Ambos se fueron de su lugar especial, caminaron directo a donde recordaban haber dejado las mecas, Eli le robo un beso a su querida novia, Trixie se sorprendió pero igual lo disfruto, se montaron a sus mecas y se fueron de regreso al refugio.

Al llegar ahí, dejaron las mecas en el garaje y entraron, Kord y Pronto estaban jugando, estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron la llegada del par de jóvenes, Trixie e/y Eli se dirigieron a la cocina a cenar para después irse a descansar.

**En la cocina…**

Eli y Trixie estaban haciéndose de cenar cada uno por su lado, Trixie buscaba azúcar pero no la encontró en vez de encontrar el azúcar encontró harina y al mirar a Eli este tenía el azúcar en sus manos pero estaba buscando la harina, ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que cada uno tenía lo que estaba buscando el otro.

-Ups!- bromeo Eli

-Ups!- volteo a ver a Eli este solo encogió los hombros avergonzado, se intercambiaron las cosas y cada uno fue a hacer su cena, Eli estaba preparando hot cakes (así pasa en mi casa no se ustedes xD) mientras Trixie preparaba un poco de café, al final ambos compartieron la cena, Eli preparo hot cakes para Trixie y Trixie preparo el café para Eli, se sirvieron y comenzaron a cenar.

-Creo que al final compartimos la cena- bromeo Trixie, Eli solo sonrió, terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir, Kord y Pronto ya se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado pero no querían interrumpirlos a parte los molestarían después.

**Con Eli y Trixie…**

Ambos se dirigían a sus propios cuartos pero se detuvieron ya que debían despedirse o al menos decirse buenas noches para no verse mal.

-Buenas noches Trix-

-Buenas noches Eli- dicho esto su novio se acercó para robarle otro dulce beso.

-Eli!- dijo la pelirroja ya que de nuevo el peli azul le robo un beso, este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso-

-Ya lo sé Trix, sé que es tu debilidad…

-Pero… es... que… no…- Eli nuevamente le robo otro beso, la chica quedo completamente callada por un momento.

-Buenas noches Trix- dicho esto se metió a su cuarto dejando a Trixie en estado de shock.

-Eli... Eli… Eli… no me gusta que hagas eso pero me encanta- susurro para ella misma y al mismo tiempo se metió a su habitación para dormir y esta vez dormiría pensando en él.

**Mientras en la habitación de Twist…**

Twist se encontraba recargado, nuevamente no podía sacarse a aquella chica de la cabeza, lo estaba volviendo loco, pero como dicen por ahí no se puede sacar de la mente lo que no sale del corazón, tal vez durante el pequeño tiempo que estuvo infiltrado en la Banda de Shane le agarro un cariño especial a la pelirroja pero porque siempre a él le pasan cosas malas debería de ser lo contrario ya que desde luego estaba con el ganador (es Blakk por si se lo preguntan xD), al parecer estaba equivocado y él lo sabía pero para que volverse bueno eso no le ayudaría en nada ya no podría estar con Trixie, ya no podría arreglar el pasado así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban ya nada se podría hacer, esto ya estaba arruinado ¿Para qué tratar de repararlo? Si todo seguiría igual e igual se quedara él hubiese no existe y el pasado queda atrás no hay ni una u otra forma de poder repararlo solo se debe seguir adelante y no mirar atrás el pasado quedo atrás y el futuro vendrá.

Lucky seguía confundido su amo no le había contado nada y por lo tanto no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo así que se colocó en su pecho y coloco una cara de confusión a lo que Twist comprendió con facilidad.

-Ahora que amigo- dijo colocando una mirada de confusión, Lucky solo le coloco una cara de aturdido, Twist entendió que lo que le pasaba a su babosa era que estaba molesto por no haberle contado lo que le pasaba con cierta chica.

-Ok lo que me pasa es que….-suspiro- me enamore de la novia de Eli… ok estas feliz contento- su babosa sonrió complacida

-Pero lo que pasa es que no podre estar con ella ya que ella no me corresponde le corresponde a Eli, enserio como odio que este con él, me frustra verlos juntos - le dijo con tristeza, Blakk lo escucho todo ya que iba de un lado a otro buscando papeles o formulas así que se detuvo y no hizo silencio y logro escuchar al chico confesar y sonrió complacido.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Blakk había terminado de idear su malvado plan que sabría devastaría a la Banda de Shane, llamo a Twist, este asistió lo más puntual a su llamado.

-A poner en marcha el plan- le dijo Blakk a su aprendiz este solo sonrió tristemente.

**Mientras con la banda…**

Kord y Pronto ya se habían despertado, ahora se encontraban desayunando mientras que Eli y Trixie apenas habían salido de su habitación ahora se encontraban en el pasillo hablando.

-Buenos días Trix…-

-Buenos días Eli…-

-Antes de que algo malo pase solo quiero decirte que te amo y eres lo más importante para mí…-

Trixie le regalo una hermosa sonrisa pero un ruido se escuchó y el refugio comenzó a moverse como si estuviera temblando, al ver por la ventana no era nada más ni nada menos que el Doctor Blakk quien estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros, traía una especie de ametralladora la cual disparaba babosas malvadas y más poderosas, Kord y Pronto no terminaron de desayunar, todos tomaron sus lanzadoras y salieron.

-Enserio Blakk? Sigues con lo mismo que no puedes molestar a alguien más- dijo Eli ya que al parecer le habían interrumpido su momento especial con Trixie.

-Jamás lo hare- dicho esto comenzó a disparar babosas malvadas, estas iban dirigidas a Trixie.

-Trixie ¡no!...

* * *

Se que no es el mejor suspenso pero bien o mal aquí esta, espero sus reviews

Saludos!

Zaix


End file.
